a new found love
by mitsy
Summary: in their 7th year harry starts s new relationship with dun dun dun DRACO and has a surprise for everyone he he well here it is LAST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED
1. The nightmare

I don't own them yadda yadda yah he he  
  
Authors note: I am sooo sorry about not updating sooner first I had school start and then major writers block and then color guard started (major fun everyone should be in it) I promise from now on that I will up date soon and now on with the story  
  
  
  
April 20th  
  
  
  
As the boys were approaching the ninth month they were ordered to take it easy which meant that Draco had to stay in bed and have his lessons at night by privet tutor. Except tonight there was a special surprise baby shower happening in the great hall after dinner so it wouldn't feel weird for Draco to be out of bed since he still had all his meals in the great hall.  
  
At 8pm all the dishes were cleared away and the decorations were quickly thrown up and Draco had just entered the hall for the second time that night.  
  
"Harry I'm so confused why are we still here I am supposed to be getting my potions lesson" Draco asked  
  
"You'll see" harry exclaimed  
  
"SURPRISE" everyone yelled as they entered the hall  
  
"Oh my god, is this all for me wow" Draco exclaimed at the sight of the hall. It had blue and pink decorations everywhere and there was a huge pile of presents on the staff table and instead of the house tables there were small round tables around the room. As a special addition all the teachers were in the room and had allowed the students to wear muggle clothes.  
  
"Yes honey this is all for you. You deserve it" harry answered with a smile  
  
"Wow I'm breathless thank you all this is wonderful now let me at those presents" the next hour was spent opening and admiring presents from all the guests. Then when all the presents were opened and the cake was eaten everyone retired back to the common rooms and the castle was quiet except for Draco and Harry who were up late decorating the baby rooms.  
  
"I don't understand why you want this done now I mean the babies aren't due for a while I mean can't we at least wait until the morning?" harry asked  
  
"No and stop whining I don't know I just want this done now its just a feeling"  
  
"Speaking of feelings are you ok you were very pale today and then tonight you're acting very sluggish"  
  
"I think so I just feel a little odd that's all and I also want this room done you know just in case"  
  
"Ok but I think the most important thing that we need to focus on is the names you know we still need them we've only thought of one for each sex lily and james what about others?"  
  
"How about Christian and Abigail?"  
  
"Those are perfect why hadn't you thought of them sooner I have been racking my brain out all week"  
  
"I dunno they just sort of came to me"  
  
"Oh all right hey Draco are you sure your okay you look like you're about to pass out?" harry asked right before Draco did black out. It was all harry could do to run and catch him then all of the sudden there was this weird glow surrounding Dracos stomach. Harry picked up Draco and ran to the hospital where he found madam Pomfrey preparing a bed for Draco  
  
"Ah Mr. Potter I thought I would see you tonight, here set him down and I will prepare for the delivery" she then called into the fire "Albus its time" then in a pop Dumbledore stepped out of the fire and moved over to Draco and whispered the waking spell in a flash he was awake and screaming in pain. Harry was instantly at his side whispering sweet reassurances to Draco who in return squeezed Harry's hand like there was no end.  
  
"Ok now here we go I am going to point my wand at your stomach and out will pop the kids" madam Pomfrey explained "on the count of three, one, two, three!"  
  
After three Dracos stomach opened and Dumbledore grabbed the first child and handed it to harry then he grabbed the second and proceeded to clean it up. Once the procedure was done and cleaned up Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey took the infants into the other room to check them out. Once they re entered the room harry immediately was at their side grabbing the twins and cooing over them.  
  
"I have wonderful news boys, you now have two beautiful girls" Dumbledore exclaimed as he handed over the two tiny bundles  
  
"Girls wow there beautiful look Draco" harry said as he handed over one bundle "Oh my look at her eyes" the baby in Harry's arms had the exact same eyes as lily and harry.  
  
"I think we found our lily" Draco whispered and then looked at the other baby who had his eyes. Other than that the baby's were exactly the same they both had chestnut brown hair but instead of it being un-ruly it was totally smooth.  
  
"Now that the delivery is done you are allowed to go back to your rooms and celebrate but I am warning you to take it easy" after Dumbledore said this he conjured a wheelchair and had Draco sit in it and hold the girls while harry pushed. When they got to their room they were greeted with Hermione and Ron both sporting the same grins.  
  
"Ok now whose who" Hermione asked as she peeked at the babies in Draco's arms  
  
"Well this one is lily and then the other is Abigail, would you like to hold one?" Draco asked  
  
"That would be wonderful and I also get great practice at the same time" Hermione stated. They all looked at her like she had three heads  
  
"Please explain now!" Ron demanded  
  
"Oh yea I have to tell you right"  
  
"Uh yea" they all answered  
  
"Ok well I think it was about a week after we found out about Draco's pregnancy I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to tell anyone cause I was afraid so I hid my stomach with a concealment charm and I have been secretly going to the infirmary to get checkups. Oh and yes Ron its yours" Hermione answered in a very calm manner and then removed the charm to reveal a very round stomach  
  
"Hermione that's wonderful but we all really wish you had told us sooner and we hope it is a girl so that there won't be any fighting" harry chuckled then all of them looked at ron who had been very quiet and all of the sudden he started to cry and he swooped Hermione up and gave her a big hug and kiss  
  
"I am going to be a dad wow now I know how you two feel right now," Ron cried  
  
"Its great isn't it," they both answered " well we have to get some rest and these two to bed so if you excuse us we'll see you in the morning" harry said  
  
After Hermione and Ron left Draco and harry took the now sleeping infants to their room laid them in their basinets and softly sang a lullaby called Mr. Belle.  
  
Authors note: that's it this chapter please review 


	2. The hogwarts express

Chapter 2 hogwarts express  
  
Authors note: well here it is guys chapter 2 I am hoping to write as much as possible as soon as possible cause I don't like it when I have to wait for new chapters so I won't make u.  
  
Disclaimer: once again I don't own anything besides the plot j.k Rowling does  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Ok here we are good nothing new and exciting except if you count Ron snogging Hermione to death new and exciting. Oh no Malfoy is coming ok harry keep calm its ok I won't make a fool of my self.  
  
"Uhh hi Draco" I said, well that wasn't to bad oh no he's now looking at me like I have Two heads oh god I said his first name didn't I oh I'm so stupid wait maybe not he's looking no checking me out yes Draco Malfoy is definitely checking me out.  
  
"Hi harry what's wrong has the famous potter lost his friends" Draco sneered with the usual grin on his face oh he makes me so oh god I wish if only.  
  
"No Draco there here I'm just getting us a compartment. So how was your summer" that's good harry keep calm.  
  
"Fine, accept if u count my parents getting captured and put into azkaban and the dark lord hunting for me" I flinched as he said this, this whole summer I have been to wrapped up with my own life to even notice, shit what did I do he's hurt maybe I can comfort him.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco I didn't know are you okay" I asked  
  
"No" that was it that was all I needed right then and there he collapsed into my arms crying muttering about how afraid he was and how it was for the better his parents didn't even care about him. I tried to listen really I did I just got so wrapped up in the feeling of Draco in my arms that I broke it was only until he mentioned the dark mark that I perked up.  
  
"What did Voldemort give you the mark 'I'll kill him' I mean dam no shit oh I give up lets see" "No harry no I refused the mark and that's why he's out hunting for me" Draco explained  
  
It was then that I just kissed him I didn't know what to say so I kissed him he tasted so good.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere privet" he asked  
  
"Yes oh god yes" and with that we were gone I don't know where we were going but I like it.  
  
2 hours later authors note: the rest of this story will be in harrys pov  
  
"Wow" was all I could say  
  
"I know but I think we better get up love considering we seem to be slowing down and I think I see the castle" Draco said to me I still can't believe that he's mine always and forever was all he said and I know now that a Malfoy is not always bad.  
  
"Yes definitely come on harry you have to get up"  
  
"Don't want to"  
  
"Come on you know I can't resist your eyes but please if you do I'll give you a treat" oh boy a treat and with that I jumped up and received my treat a well-deserved kiss.  
  
"Ok I'm ready lets go" I said as we walked out of the station and into the carriages receiving many odd looks on our way.  
  
As we stepped into hogwarts I realized that finally I was home. 


	3. The beginning feast or was it

Chapter 3: the beginning feast  
  
Authors note: see u guys I told u that I would update regularly here's more chapters. This chapter is also in a lot of point of views sorry to confuse you.  
  
Disclaimer: once again I don't own anything but the plot  
  
  
  
As they walked into the great hall everyone including the professors watched as the two sworn enemies entered the hall hand in hand. Rumors flew through the hall as the two boys kissed goodbye and went to their tables.  
  
"Attention, Attention" Dumbledore boomed in the great hall  
  
"Ok now that I have all your attention I would like to make an announcement. Due to the fact of the rising power of lord Voldemort we only have three Slytherins in our school, so I will be shutting down Slytherin house and sorting the students into our three remaining houses."  
  
As Dumbledore said this all the students were in an uproar accept one harry was thinking about how awesome it would be it Draco was in his house.  
  
"Now may I have the three Slytherins up in front of the sorting hat?"  
  
Draco was the first to get sorted and surprise surprise he was sorted into Gryffindor. Then came Pansy and Blaise, Pansy in Ravenclaw and Blaise in Hufflepuff. (Both were sporting very sad faces while Draco looked absolutely giddy)  
  
"I'm sure your new classmates will be very pleased to show you to the dorms and now the sorting of the first years" Dumbledore exclaimed but, instead of sitting down in his regular seat he walked over to Harry and Draco asking if they could follow him.  
  
As they followed Dumbledore to his office both boys had taken to each other's hands and were extremely worried. As they entered the office  
  
Dumbledore turned to them and said in a grave voice "sit down boys, now I have asked you here for numerous reasons first and for-most Harry's dream and then there was the little matter in the great hall and the sorting so lets get down to business. Harry I know that this may be hard but can you please explain your dream to me?"  
  
"Uhh sure professor" harry answered  
  
Harry's dream  
  
"I was sitting at my desk back at the Dursley's and through the window swooped hedwig with a note attached and she also looked like she had been through hell. 'Thanks hed I appreciate you taking the letter to Hermione' At first I didn't realize anything wrong but then all of the sudden I heard aunt petunia screaming and then there was that laugh ' I know that laugh' I thought. As I raced downstairs I tripped over Dudley's dead body and then I saw him with all his death eater followers and in the middle Draco sat looking pale and thin. I raced to his side and hugged him 'what have you done to him' I asked ' nothing really just a little beating' Voldemort replied then as soon as it all started it ended and I was left to cry over draco's dead body and above the mantle piece was a message 'beware potter for if you do not take caution not only will this dream come true but many more will suffer besides your pathetic boy toy'  
  
Present time  
  
"Oh my god" was all Dumbledore could say as he watched Draco cradle harry and try to soothe his cry's.  
  
"Professor, what exactly does this mean?" Draco asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"It means that since your parents are in azkaban and you refused the dark mark on your skin. You and harry are now Voldemorts first priority and considering your new relationship you both are in even more danger than I would have thought possible, even for you Harry" Dumbledore exclaimed sadly.  
  
"Shit" was all harry could say.  
  
"Don't worry love we'll get through this. Now professor what do you propose we do about this predicament?" Draco asked  
  
"Well effective immediately you and harry will be moving into separate quarters within the gryffindore house and only myself ron and Hermione will know of these where a bouts"  
  
"And what about Sirus" harry chimed in  
  
"I will be notifying him about the new procedure but not your relationship" Dumbledore added  
  
"Now about your relationship I have no problems with it but please be careful and this is your only warning I will not be held responsible for certain mistakes" and with that final note the boys were ushered out of the office and into the hallway.  
  
"What do you think he meant about being careful?" Harry asked  
  
"I think he means no pda" Draco replied  
  
"Right so we better get this out now" with that the boys started kissing but stopped as soon as they reached the common room. 


	4. new understandings

Disclaimer: once again I don't own harry and his gang I only own my plot  
  
Authors note: this chapter will be more in depth with the story and a lot will change in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4-new understandings  
  
As the boys entered the common room they were greeted with Ron and Hermione with plates of dinner and the key to their room.  
  
"So harry when were you planning on telling us about your sexual preference and new boyfriend?" Hermione asked with mock anger and hurt  
  
"Yea harry we thought you loved us" Ron sighed  
  
"Actually this all happened on the train to Hogwarts so you have nothing to be mad at because I was going to tell you tonight, your not mad are you?" harry asked giving sad puppy dog eyes  
  
"No not at all, really we kind of knew you were gay because you didn't have any girlfriends and then dad cleared Draco's name this summer so its fine really" Ron replied  
  
"Now boys this is your room key and as you know only me, Ron, and Dumbledore know about this room so please try to not loose this key" Hermione stated matter of factly  
  
"Ok go have fun," Ron said with an impish grin  
  
"Ron I had no idea you would even imply that I would do that" harry said with a grin spreading  
  
"Shut up and lets go harry" Draco replied as he led harry upstairs  
  
Later that night:  
  
Harry and Draco were in bed in their room gazing into each other's eyes when they felt it. At first it was a little spark and then all of the sudden it seemed like all their magic had bonded and was having some sort of weird reaction. In fact their reaction was so strong that the whole castle felt it and Dumbledore sat straight up in bed and though out loud  
  
'I told them to be careful now not only will we have Voldemort after them but we will also have a certain someone's umm heath to look after.'  
  
The next morning:  
  
Harry awoke to Draco's moans from inside the bathroom and ran to see why his lover was in so much pain. When he got to the bathroom all he could do was scream. All he saw was Draco covered in vomit.  
  
"Drake, honey oh my god are you okay?" harry asked  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" Draco asked sarcastically  
  
"No, oh I'm so sorry how long have you been like this"  
  
"About five minutes"  
  
"Oh good I thought I slept through it"  
  
"Nope sorry you go the whole show"  
  
"Here let me help you honey, that's it nice and easy," Harry said as he helped Draco into bed "I'm going to go tell Hermione to get Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey and then I'm going to tell Ron to grab some toast and crackers from the house elves"  
  
"No harry don't leave me I need you here please" Draco pleaded  
  
"I'll only be a minute" and with that he was gone  
  
"Hermione!!!" harry screamed while banging on the door  
  
"What?" she asked noting how worried he looked?  
  
"Draco is sick and I need you to go get Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey for me I can't leave him" harry pleaded  
  
"Ok, ok I will" she said  
  
"And please go tell Ron to get some toast and crackers from the house elves?" he asked  
  
"Ok, go back to Draco" she ordered  
  
"Honey I'm back how are you?" Harry asked  
  
"I feel like I have been run over" Draco replied  
  
"Ok, well Hermione and Ron should be back real soon and then we'll figure out what is wrong" harry stated and with that in came Dumbledore and company  
  
"Oh no I knew this was going to happen, harry I told you to be careful" Dumbledore exclaimed  
  
"We thought you meant no pda not this" harry motioned toward Draco  
  
"Your right professor" madam Pomfrey said finally after she finished with Draco  
  
"Right about what?" Draco asked while taking Harry's hand  
  
"That your pregnant" she said happily while both boys blacked out 


	5. authors note you must read to continue w...

Authors note: ok I think I have a few questions that need to be answered. First and foremost no in real life guys can not get pregnant but is harry potter in real life no so sorry but Draco is pregnant and if you don't like it than we have a problem so stop reading my story if there is such a problem. And I will explain a way for Draco to become pregnant by harry in the next chapter which will be soon I just have to take some time to recover from those wonderful flames oh and by the way limejello there is nothing up my ass. And I think you need to get your mouth washed out with soap you slimy git and be thankful that I have decided to add a new character like YOU into my story and harry will love to have a few words with YOU. If you get my drift and remember if there are flames I will not write as quickly so its your problem not mine. mentally kicks all flamers ass 


	6. pregnant?

Disclaimer: I don't own harry or anything else except the plot blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 5-Pregnant???  
  
When the boys awoke from fainting they found 2 faces staring at them smiling.  
  
"Wha what happened" Harry croaked  
  
"You fainted when you heard that Draco was pregnant," Dumbledore said  
  
"Oh yea" Harry said before blacking out again  
  
"Now that won't do, poppy please wake him with smelling salt instead of the spell?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Professor how did I become pregnant?" Draco asked  
  
"Yes how" Harry questioned  
  
"Well, boys it is actually quite funny when you think about it. You see when soul mates of the same sex have sexual relations and are also wizards a weird and unusual reaction happens. The body of the boy receiving the ejaculatory fluid thinks that since you are having sex it will create an egg to make a baby and that's what happened to you. Now to the not so nice and fluffy part since it is September the baby will be due in may and classes will still be going on then and its not like you can drop out then just study over the summer. Since you're in your seventh year we have to formulate a plan, which will enable you to still have classes and be comfortable. I think I will have you stay with the same schedule for now and when the third trimester is upon us we will plan something else. As for you being able to have the baby, poppy will administer the bubble spell for you; Draco and it will an able the baby to grow inside you. You will also have hormone pills to take to produce the right chemicals for the baby to survive. In addition poppy will give you medication to take for morning sickness and I think a round of backrubs every night will do. Now it is the first day so you are required to go to classes," after Dumbledore said this madam Pomfrey administered the spells and gave out the medication.  
  
"Ok that should do it now breakfast starts in half an hour I think you should go tell Ron and Hermione what happened then come to the great hall," Dumbledore said before he left.  
  
  
  
Common room-  
  
"Wow harry um I think congratulations are in order" Ron said  
  
"Yes Harry, Draco congratulations you couldn't be more blessed" Hermione added  
  
"Thanks guys but I think its time for food," Draco pleaded  
  
"My my aren't we hungry" Harry teased  
  
"Yes starved"  
  
"We better go the master is hungry" harry joked while Hermione punched him  
  
"Shut up Harry and be a little more considerate," Hermione said  
  
"Yea be more considerate to me, remember I AM carrying your child"  
  
"Ok ok sorry"  
  
"That's better" Hermione added in, as they got to the hall all heads turned toward them and then down to Draco's stomach.  
  
"I think Dumbledore told them," Ron stated  
  
"Ya think" they all said while harry put his arm around Draco protectively and walked toward the gryffindore table they ate in silence no one knowing what to say to anybody.  
  
After breakfast the day dragged on just like breakfast nobody knew what to say until..  
  
"OH MY GOD WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SAY SOMETHING YES DRACO IS PREGNANT NO I AM NOT GOING TO DESERT HIM AND YES WE LOVE EACH OTHER NOW PLEASE STOP STARING AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIVES!!!" harry screamed at lunch when once again nobody was talking  
  
"Wow honey I think they got it, I never knew you could be that forceful when this baby pops out you are bad cop and I'm good cop I can't yell like that"  
  
Everyone including Draco laughed at this statement cause they all knew that Draco could be that forceful and know one wanted to test that fact due to his condition.  
  
"I'm sorry drake it was just getting on my nerves"  
  
"I know mine to I just wasn't going to yell that you know"  
  
"Yea, come on we have transfiguration next and we don't want to be late and have to sit apart"  
  
"Oh no we'd never want to do that"  
  
The rest of September went about the same way except for the whole talking part because everyone was a lot more accepting of the news even sirius to a certain extent. Harry and Draco weren't having any problems with the pregnancy until one day in November. 


	7. lord voldemort

Chapter 6-  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own blah blah blah  
  
Harry's pov-  
  
  
  
I think it was the 15th of November when my would crashed down on me I woke up from a horrible nightmare where Draco had given birth to lord Voldemort and woke up to him screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHH OH MY GOD IT HURTS AHHHHHH HARRY HELP" Draco yelled  
  
"Draco honey what hurts what's wrong oh my god your bleeding shit I have to go get help," I screamed, all I saw was Draco lying there panting and his little mound of a stomach covered in blood. He was covered in sweat and blood and our room was a mess  
  
"NO HARRY NO STAY WITH ME OWWW IT HURTS OWWW" HE CRIED  
  
"Ok ok Draco calm down deep breaths I need to go get someone to help oh no Draco your loosing more blood this can't be good for the baby" I pleaded with Draco to let me go as he was sobbing into my shirt but at the same time I couldn't leave him there. He was my life I couldn't just let him go without a fight. Then I remembered the button Dumbledore had put over our bed so that if we were in trouble we could push it and Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, madam Pomfrey, and all the teachers would know that something was wrong. I pushed the button ten times to let everyone know that it was about Draco. When I heard the running I knew our help had come, I was sitting in bed with Draco in my lap trying to hold the blood in. Dumbledore was the first to arrive.  
  
"Holy shit, harry, what happened?" He asked  
  
"I don't know I woke up to this," I answered in the mean time my heart went out to Draco's cries he was in so much pain I couldn't bear it I did the only thing I knew I started to cry with him trying to soothe him while I was in so much pain to.  
  
"Poppy come here lets go move" Dumbledore yelled so he could get her attention  
  
"Oh my god we need to get bandages and all my pain relievers from the hospital" madam Pomfrey said  
  
" Ok severus and Minerva go do that, Ron, Hermione go get food from the house elves. And the rest of you go alert the prefects and allow no student out of the dormitories there has been an attack and Voldemort is still here I can sense him" Dumbledore ordered "Now harry please allow me to administer the calming spell on Draco and the blood thinner spell"  
  
"Ok but don't hurt him"  
  
"Don't worry I won't ok now that that's done tell me Draco what happened?"  
  
"Well I was sleeping when I felt a cold arm turn me over and then I felt a hot sensation on my stomach and I woke up to see Voldemort slicing my stomach and trying to get the baby" Draco sobbed "then I screamed and felt the pain and then he fled to.THAT CORNER OH MY GOD THERE HE IS AHHHH HELP ME AHHHHH"  
  
"Yes yes here I am ohh wow took you a while Draco but here we go now since I already destroyed the baby who's next" he cackled as he twirled his wand in his hand  
  
"How about you, crucio" he said to Dumbledore who surprisingly stood his ground and acted, as he didn't feel anything  
  
"Now, now Tom I would have thought you would do better than that you know I can block every spell and curse and send them BACK" with that Dumbledore waved his hand and Voldemort was caught off guard and he fell to the floor screaming and then Dumbledore said "harry I need your help come her and on the count of three avada kedavra ok 1,2,3"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" they both screamed and Voldemort fell to the floor lifeless  
  
"Oh my god harry you did it he's gone oh my god owwwww" Draco exclaimed forgetting he was injured  
  
"Well did we do it is he gone for good" I asked  
  
"Yes I believe we did, ah just in time Minerva go owl the ministry and tell them we have Voldemort here and he is indeed dead"  
  
"Are you serious oh that's wonderful news I'll go do that and then tell the common rooms oh wow Voldemort dead I can't believe it?" she said to herself  
  
"Ok now poppy lets go check Draco out I think Voldemort was fibbing when he said the baby was gone because he didn't have enough time to administer the right spell to kill the baby"  
  
"Ok headmaster but I have to ask everyone to leave so I can check Draco in piece and this means the dark lord to I don't want him here" she said with a shudder  
  
"Ok come on harry"  
  
2 hours and many questions later-  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out with a grave look on her face and I felt it even before she said anything I knew that I wouldn't be a father anymore.  
  
"Well I have good news and bad" she answered "which do you want first  
  
"The bad" I answered as I braced myself for the worst  
  
"The bad news is that harry you are having twins and I didn't administer the right bubble spell in the beginning so I had to go back and re do it and the good news is that you are having twins" she answered happily and then left to go back to the hospital wing.  
  
"That's the bad news oh my god I thought wow oh wow" I said as I went in to see Draco in bed he was sitting up looking at a baby magazine and all the color had returned to his face so he looked better just a little tired.  
  
"Hey baby did you hear the news" I asked  
  
"Yes isn't that awful we'll have to buy matching everything," he said with a smile  
  
"Oh yes awful what ever will we do" I said dramatically "hey what are you reading"  
  
"A baby mag I just can't decide which crib I like this one or that" he asked pointing to the exact same cribs just one had blue and one had pink  
  
"Oh I dunno maybe we should wait till the baby's are born you know just a thought"  
  
"Shut up" he said as I climbed into bed and all we did was snuggled and fussed over baby items it was great.  
  
Time was definitely flying Christmas came and went and soon Easter was upon us and Draco was huge not to mention the number of times I had to go to the kitchens in the middle of the night for an ice cream craving 


	8. the delivery

I don't own them yadda yadda yah he he  
  
Authors note: I am sooo sorry about not updating sooner first I had school start and then major writers block and then color guard started (major fun everyone should be in it) I promise from now on that I will up date soon and now on with the story  
  
  
  
April 20th  
  
  
  
As the boys were approaching the ninth month they were ordered to take it easy which meant that Draco had to stay in bed and have his lessons at night by privet tutor. Except tonight there was a special surprise baby shower happening in the great hall after dinner so it wouldn't feel weird for Draco to be out of bed since he still had all his meals in the great hall.  
  
At 8pm all the dishes were cleared away and the decorations were quickly thrown up and Draco had just entered the hall for the second time that night.  
  
"Harry I'm so confused why are we still here I am supposed to be getting my potions lesson" Draco asked  
  
"You'll see" harry exclaimed  
  
"SURPRISE" everyone yelled as they entered the hall  
  
"Oh my god, is this all for me wow" Draco exclaimed at the sight of the hall. It had blue and pink decorations everywhere and there was a huge pile of presents on the staff table and instead of the house tables there were small round tables around the room. As a special addition all the teachers were in the room and had allowed the students to wear muggle clothes.  
  
"Yes honey this is all for you. You deserve it" harry answered with a smile  
  
"Wow I'm breathless thank you all this is wonderful now let me at those presents" the next hour was spent opening and admiring presents from all the guests. Then when all the presents were opened and the cake was eaten everyone retired back to the common rooms and the castle was quiet except for Draco and Harry who were up late decorating the baby rooms.  
  
"I don't understand why you want this done now I mean the babies aren't due for a while I mean can't we at least wait until the morning?" harry asked  
  
"No and stop whining I don't know I just want this done now its just a feeling"  
  
"Speaking of feelings are you ok you were very pale today and then tonight you're acting very sluggish"  
  
"I think so I just feel a little odd that's all and I also want this room done you know just in case"  
  
"Ok but I think the most important thing that we need to focus on is the names you know we still need them we've only thought of one for each sex lily and Christian what about others?"  
  
"How about James and Madison?"  
  
"Those are perfect why hadn't you thought of them sooner I have been racking my brain out all week"  
  
"I dunno they just sort of came to me"  
  
"Oh all right hey Draco are you sure your okay you look like you're about to pass out?" harry asked right before Draco did black out. It was all harry could do to run and catch him then all of the sudden there was this weird glow surrounding Dracos stomach. Harry picked up Draco and ran to the hospital where he found madam Pomfrey preparing a bed for Draco  
  
"Ah Mr. Potter I thought I would see you tonight, here set him down and I will prepare for the delivery" she then called into the fire "Albus its time" then in a pop Dumbledore stepped out of the fire and moved over to Draco and whispered the waking spell in a flash he was awake and screaming in pain. Harry was instantly at his side whispering sweet reassurances to Draco who in return squeezed Harry's hand like there was no end.  
  
"Ok now here we go I am going to point my wand at your stomach and out will pop the kids" madam Pomfrey explained "on the count of three, one, two, three!"  
  
After three Dracos stomach opened and Dumbledore grabbed the first child and handed it to harry then he grabbed the second and proceeded to clean it up. Once the procedure was done and cleaned up Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey took the infants into the other room to check them out. Once they re entered the room harry immediately was at their side grabbing the twins and cooing over them.  
  
"I have wonderful news boys, you now have two beautiful girls" Dumbledore exclaimed as he handed over the two tiny bundles  
  
"Girls wow there beautiful look Draco" harry said as he handed over one bundle "Oh my look at her eyes" the baby in Harry's arms had the exact same eyes as lily and harry.  
  
"I think we found our lily" Draco whispered and then looked at the other baby who had his eyes. Other than that the baby's were exactly the same they both had chestnut brown hair but instead of it being un-ruly it was totally smooth.  
  
"Now that the delivery is done you are allowed to go back to your rooms and celebrate but I am warning you to take it easy" after Dumbledore said this he conjured a wheelchair and had Draco sit in it and hold the girls while harry pushed. When they got to their room they were greeted with Hermione and Ron both sporting the same grins.  
  
"Ok now whose who" Hermione asked as she peeked at the babies in Draco's arms  
  
"Well this one is lily and then the other is Madison, would you like to hold one?" Draco asked  
  
"That would be wonderful and I also get great practice at the same time" Hermione stated. They all looked at her like she had three heads  
  
"Please explain now!" Ron demanded  
  
"Oh yea I have to tell you right"  
  
"Uh yea" they all answered  
  
"Ok well I think it was about a week after we found out about Draco's pregnancy I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to tell anyone cause I was afraid so I hid my stomach with a concealment charm and I have been secretly going to the infirmary to get checkups. Oh and yes Ron its yours" Hermione answered in a very calm manner and then removed the charm to reveal a very round stomach  
  
"Hermione that's wonderful but we all really wish you had told us sooner and we hope it is a girl so that there won't be any fighting" harry chuckled then all of them looked at ron who had been very quiet and all of the sudden he started to cry and he swooped Hermione up and gave her a big hug and kiss  
  
"I am going to be a dad wow now I know how you two feel right now," Ron cried  
  
"Its great isn't it," they both answered " well we have to get some rest and these two to bed so if you excuse us we'll see you in the morning" harry said  
  
After Hermione and Ron left Draco and harry took the now sleeping infants to their room laid them in their basinets and softly sang a lullaby called Mr. Belle.  
  
Authors note: that's it this chapter please review 


	9. the first day

Authors note: I am sooo sorry guys I can't believe I waited this long to write a new chapter I promise that I will update more often first it was school then my computer wasn't working and then fan fiction was down but I promise I will update at least 2 more chapters after this please keep reading this is just the beginning I have much more that I want added but now on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
It was 6am when Draco and harry awoke to the sound of two screaming babies.  
  
"I got it drac, you rest and I will bring the girls here" harry said  
  
He went into the nursery, which had been finished by the house elves during the delivery. It now had pale pink walls with a rose border and the cribs were white, with flowers decorating the headboard. In the corner of the room there was a rocking chair overlooking the Hogwarts grounds the changing tables were stocked with fresh diapers and powder, the dresser was stocked with little pink sleepers and dresses for the two girls. All of the clothes were of highest quality to please Draco. In the far corner of the room there were toys of all shapes and sizes. Harry picked up lily first and cuddled her cooing over her perfect face then he picked up Abigail and did the same wanting to give the girls equal attention.  
  
"Shhh honey shh daddy's here I have you its ok everything's ok" harry cooed at the girls  
  
Harry walked into the next room and handed Draco Abigail and then grabbed one of the two awaiting bottles and passed it over. Harry climbed into bed and grabbed the other bottle. They both fed the babies in silence taking in this moment, both boys finally had what they hoped for, a loving family. Once the bottles were empty the girls fell asleep and not wanting to wake them harry and Draco just snuggled down with them and fell asleep.  
  
"SHHHH Ron, we don't want to wake them they have been through one hell of a night we just want to grab the girls and bring them to their rooms not bang down all of hogwarts" Hermione cried, they both had awoken fairly early and had gone into harry and Dracos room to find them both asleep with lily and Abigail in between them both students didn't have the heart to wake them up so they decided to move the girls and let the boys sleep this proving to be a harder task than thought to be.  
  
"Ok, ok sorry I just thought that harry and Draco would want to be awake right now" ron exclaimed while trying to find a way to grab lily and not wake harry but it was to late both boys stirred and awoke to see Hermione with Abigail in her arms and ron towering over harry trying to grab lily.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING GIVE ME HER" harry screamed he thought Ron was trying to steal lily harry grabbed the baby and cuddled her close while Draco was searching for Abigail.  
  
"HERMIONE GIVE ME THAT BABY OR SO HELP YOU I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND EAT IT" Draco screamed  
  
"Ok, okay look listen guys we weren't trying to take them we were moving them so that you could be more comfortable" Hermione insisted  
  
"Oh sorry we just thought well I don't know it was just that was our instinct sorry" harry muttered he cuddled lily and Draco was handed Abigail  
  
"Its ok I guess we understand I probably would have acted the same way if I woke up without my baby" Hermione said as she patted her growing bulge  
  
"I guess these two are probably hungry and want some food, I know I am" harry joked, he reached for the awaiting bottles and handed one to Draco. After the girls were fed harry gave Draco lily and went to take a shower while Draco tried to get them dressed but it was a failure cause they just wouldn't sit still long enough.  
  
Harry came out of the bathroom to find a very funny sight in front of him he saw Draco standing over lily trying to put a diaper on her while Abigail was lying on the bed naked with a stream of pee coming out of her and landing in Draco's face.  
  
"Well I have to admit she has good aim" harry laughed  
  
"Yea well you come over here and clean her off I'm taking a shower and when I get out I expect to see them dressed and ready for breakfast I'm hungry" Draco grumbled By the time Draco came out of the shower harry had both girls dressed and ready for the day plus he had the room clean and fresh smelling  
  
"How did you do that?" Draco asked  
  
"Simple it is a little trick I like to call magic" harry answered, grinning at his boyfriend as he handed Draco lily instead on Abigail  
  
"Ha, ha very funny, hey harry isn't that hedwig at the window" Draco asked  
  
"Yea it is hey look she has a letter"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"Shut up, oh my god its from Remus something has happened to Sirus that's why he hasn't been returning my letters oh no" harry cried  
  
"Oh shit, harry oh no what are we going to do" Draco asked  
  
"I don't know," he answered  
  
Just then Dumbledore came in with a letter similar to harrys except he also had another one saying that luscious had escaped from azkaban and had Sirus held captive. 


	10. authors note must read

Authors note: I realized that in chapter 7 I didn't like the way I set up the names and I also put in a diff order so I changed it I also revised ch 1 but no changes please review sorry to confuse peps instead of Madison as the girl I like Abigail I would also like to apolizise for a mistake made by me for not adding the rest of ch 8 it is now up and running and I would also like to invite anybody willing to be my beta reader I need one oh yes and thank you to a certain review although it was a little nasty I guess I do need a beta reader that's all for now new chapters soon 


	11. new surprises

Author's note: ok so I am beginning to get an actual plot in my head so bear with me things might be a little hazy but it will all work out. Plus I am putting out an official plea for anyone who wants to be my beta reader and I also have a few questions on posting and font so in all your reviews please offer any advise you have and please remember to r/r  
  
  
  
6pm that night:  
  
Earlier that day Draco and harry had received an owl from Remus, Sirius's husband explaining that he had disappeared and then Dumbledore came in and told them that Dracos' father had escaped from azkaban and was holding Sirus captive. Mr. Malfoy had also found out about his son's relationship with harry and was formulating a plot to get the girls and destroy them. In their room at hogwarts the boys were not taking this turn of events lightly, harry was clutching lily and crying while Draco was pacing the room and constantly checking Hermione's arms to make sure she was holding Abigail. Draco couldn't hold Abigail because he felt he would upset her..  
  
"Ok so we now know that my father is a lunatic who is out to kill my boyfriend and daughters what else is new oh wait he is holding Sirus captive great just great"  
  
"Draco, could you please settle down your giving us all the creeps and besides if you keep walking like that then you will wear a hole in the carpet and we can't have that can we?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"This is crap, why are we sitting here waiting for lucius to come and find us when we could be out looking for my husband! He's probably dead by now anyway," Remus said  
  
There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore looked up, they weren't expecting anyone all the professors were guarding the school and the prefects were holding the students in the common rooms. The only people that would be at the door were already in the room. "Harry, take Draco and the girls into the other room Hermione go to Ron, stay by the door we don't know who this is," Dumbledore ordered  
  
He opened the door to find a very angry lucius with his wand out.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!" lucius screamed  
  
"Who?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Don't play with me old fool I am not in the mood I know this is their room and I know they are here I have this trusty map to prove it now show me them or pay the consequences" he spat while holding the map harry had been given in the third year.  
  
"No see I don't think so they have done nothing wrong but you have so I think you should hand over Sirus and wait with me until the ministry gets here with a few dementors to admonish the kiss for you my dear lucius,"  
  
"Never I will die fighting before I am given the kiss,"  
  
"That can be arranged," Dumbledore growled  
  
Dumbledore then did something he had never done before he took out his wand and cast the killing curse at lucius malfoy. He them dropped to his knees and undid the chains that were around Sirus and allowed Remus to come forward and nearly hug Sirus to death.  
  
"Ron please allow the boys to leave that room and then go and contact the ministry telling them we have a very dead lucius here," Dumbledore requested.  
  
"Sure professor," Ron said he left the room to go send that owl.  
  
When harry and Draco left the room they were surprised to see Sirus standing there and lucius dead. They both decided not to ask and just go and hug Sirus introducing him to his new granddaughters (in the fifth year Sirius's name was cleared and he adopted harry) after many tears were shed and many apologies were said Remus got up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Everyone Sirus and I have an announcement, were pregnant. We are expecting a new baby around Christmas time next year!"  
  
"That's wonderful" both harry and Draco said  
  
"Yes, yes I believe congradulations is in order," Dumbledore exclaimed  
  
"Wow there is going to be a lot of pitter patter of feet going on!" Ron said.  
  
At that moment Hermione decided to let out a scream of pain and the floor now had a good size puddle on it.  
  
"Hermione!" they all screamed  
  
They all ran over to get her and Ron screamed to everyone to go get the nurse. He tried to soothe Hermione but she was in a lot of pain (most people are when they go into labor) the nurse came in and ushered everyone out of the room accept Ron who was helping in the delivery. Dumbledore then ordered harry to go send all the Weasleys an owl telling them the news, and Draco to send an owl to the Grangers, Sirus then went to the kitchens to alert the house elves to prepare another privet room for Ron and Hermione. Within an hour all the weasleys were crowed around the door to the hospital wing waiting for some sign of a baby. The grangers were off in Jamaica on holiday so they said they would try to get home as soon as possible to come see their new grandchild. The nurse then popped her out of the door and told everyone that the baby was born and they would go see Hermione and Ron.  
  
Draco was the first one to speak "Please tell me it's a girl I really don't think we need any fighting over dates,"  
  
"No sorry we do have a boy come look," Ron beamed  
  
Everyone moved in to look at the baby in hermiones arms with the red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"We are naming him Christopher after my grandfather," Hermione said she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms " oh no Draco your right there will be fighting over dates seeing as our son is so handsome!"  
  
"Oh yea, he's gorgeous with his red puffy face and disfigured head from going through the birth canal" Draco teased  
  
"Shh its not her fault she couldn't have a painless delivery like you did," harry teased right along with Draco.  
  
"Oh shut up both of you," Hermione said just then the nurse came in and asked them all to leave because Hermione needed her rest.  
  
The next few weeks went along smoothly Ron and Hermione had a very cranky baby while the twins were very well behaved. Before long graduation day came and everyone was a little sad but then again excited because this meant they would be on there own. Ron and Hermione would be staying with the weasleys for the summer and then returning to hogwarts for hermiones transfiguration job and Ron's job as the new care of magical creatures proff. Draco and harry would be moving in with Sirus and Remus for a little while. Looking for their own place at the same time, harry was looking into a position as a quiditich player and Draco was going to be working at home designing wizarding robes, (he thought black was getting very boring) he would also be able to take care of the twins while harry was away. Sirus and Remus were preparing for their new baby's by searching for a bigger house and going in about every baby store in London to coo at the clothes.  
  
It was a beautiful night in early July, harry was planning a very special night for him and Draco. Sirus had agreed to baby-sit the twins and it was going to be Draco and harries first night in their new house. Harry had just arrived home with a bottle a wine and a special box in his pants pocket.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" he called  
  
"Your cute" Draco answered he walked in to the living room with cheese and crackers and set them down on the coffee table, he then strode over to harry giving him a big passionate kiss letting his tongue enter harries mouth for just a second. "Dinner is almost ready, so what is the big surprise?"  
  
"Who ever said it was big and you have to wait until after dinner, I have to go out into the garden to finish with my final plans and don't even think about peeking in and seeing what I'm doing because I have put a special charm up. You'll just have to wait and find out" with that harry left the room to go out into the garden and finish putting the floating candles in the gazebo and lighting the walkway with little fairies. There were rose petals all around the path leading to the gazebo and in the gazebo there were rose vines all over the wall and rose petals on the floor. The garden looked absolutely magical, (no pun intended) once harry finished outside he was greeted inside with a beautiful table setting and an even better dinner.  
  
"I figured if you were planning a very special after dinner event then dinner had to be equally special," Draco mused.  
  
"I agree," harry said.  
  
Dinner was wonderful just as Draco had wanted. After dinner was over and the plates were cleared away harry took Draco in his arms and kissed before he opened the door leading into the garden.  
  
" Well what do you think?" harry asked  
  
"Its beautiful, completely took my breath away,"  
  
"This isn't the best part," harry took Draco's hand and led him to the gazebo "now close your eyes and turn around," Draco did as was ordered  
  
"Open," harry said  
  
"Oh my god!" Draco had opened his eyes to find harry on one knee with a ring box open to show a beautiful gold ring with a diamond emerald pattern all around the band.  
  
"Draco malfoy will you do me the honor of being my husband?" harry asked silently pleading that Draco would say yes.  
  
"I would be honored to be your husband!"  
  
After Draco said that harry picked him up and kissed him. Harry carried Draco into the house shutting the door behind him. He had promised to call Sirius after harry had asked Draco but that could wait until the morning. 


	12. the wedding to end all weddings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or anyone else in this story except for the babies and the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Once again, I'm sorry I haven't been updating but a lot has happened and I didn't have time to write. This will be the last chapter of the story. I know it was short but I think I have covered the basis on this story. I would like to thank my beta reader MaluElvellon for helping me with this chapter. And now on to the story! And I am sorry to say that I will not be writing a sequel unless I really get inspired maybe I don't know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
7 months later  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven months had passed since Harry had proposed to Draco, and it was now the day of their wedding. All of the plans were in order, and Harry and Draco were now waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. Harry was in his room getting dressed (the wedding would be taking place in their backyard), and thinking about all that had taken place in this past year. He had found the real Draco, received two beautiful daughters, defeated the Dark Lord, and now he was getting ready to marry his soul mate. He didn't think life could get any better.  
  
Aside from a little nagging in the back of his heart, which wouldn't let him stop thinking about his parents, everything was great.  
  
  
  
Sirius and Ron accompanied him in his room. Sirius, in the place of his father, would be giving him away. Ron was to be his Best Man.  
  
The two of them had been noticing a slight sense of dread in Harry's eyes over the past few weeks, but neither knew how to approach him about it. Being that they were running out of time to ask, Ron decided to take the plunge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, mate, are you okay?" He asked. "You look a little lost in your own head."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, " Sirius added with an uneasy laugh, "You've had this look for the past week that just says 'I'm off in my own world, so bug me and you die'."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked up at the two of them and offered a slightly reassuring smile. "I know, and I'm sorry, guys. I just feel like everything's happening really fast. I feel like I don't even know what's going on around me." Ron and Sirius nodded in understanding as Harry continued. "I'm so happy with Draco and the girls, and I'm so happy that I have you all here with me today, but I feel like something's missing. I feel like this day just won't be complete without... without my parents."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron looked at him in sympathy, and Sirius did too. Yet Sirius felt he couldn't let the boy go on feeling this way. He had to snap him out of this self-pitying stage. "We know, Harry," he said, a look of sadness in his eyes. "But you know as well as we do that your parents can't come back, no matter how much we want them to. You have to come to terms with that. We all do." Sirus finished and briefly closed his eyes. He missed Lily and James as much, if not more, than Harry did, but it was time to let them go. Today was a day of new beginnings; a perfect day for letting go. Sirius looked up at Harry with an anguished _expression on his face, noticing how sad Harry's eyes appeared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right, Sirus," Harry whispered, struggling to keep a few tears back, "I need to let them go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius nodded, his own eyes rather wet, and embraced Harry. Godfather and son shared an understanding; Let's not talk of this right now.  
  
  
  
Hermione entered at that very convenient moment (Ron was starting to feel slightly awkward), and informed them that they would be starting the ceremony soon. After she exited, Harry let out a tense sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Sirus asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really," Harry said in all honesty, "But that doesn't matter. As soon as I get out there, I'll know everything's okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really are just a woman at heart, you know that?" Ron teased, nudging Harry out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know" Harry answered, finally smiling a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Harry walked down the stairs, he felt a jolt of anticipation. He went out to the backyard and waited for the ceremony to begin, his nerves mounting with each passing second. As the music started to play, Harry looked up, watching as the procession began. First came Ron and Hermione, the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Remus came next, pushing a carriage that held the twin baby girls. More maids came with their men, then finally a flower girl and ring-bearer. Harry held his breath, knowing that Draco would come next with Severus, his godfather. The congregation stood as the Bride's march began to play. Harry's heart lept as Draco walked down the aisle, his godfather on his arm. He was positively beaming, and he looked radiant. When he got to the altar, he hugged Severus and looked into Harry's eyes. This gave Harry all the reassurance he needed.  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore was the only man they had wanted to do them the honor of joining them forever, and he had gladly agreed. As Harry and Draco both turned to him, his gray eyes sparkled, and he began to speak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentleman," the wizard began, "Friends and family, old and new, we have gathered here on this fine day to witness the unity of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, to see them bound together in holy matrimony. Because both Harry's and Draco's parents could not attend this event--" Here Dumbledore's eyes softened sadly--"We ask that their godfathers consent in their unity."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes," Severus said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course," Sirus replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus nodded, a smile on his face, and Dumbledore continued.  
  
  
  
"Today, we shall witness one of the purest loves ever known be immortalized forever. Harry and Draco have requested that instead of rings, they use necklaces as signs of their matrimony. Have you the necklaces?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
  
  
Harry brought out Draco's necklace first. On it was a symbol of a stag with a unicorn below that. He held it out to Draco, and in turn, Draco brought Harry's necklace out. On it was a symbol of a dragon, and it also had a unicorn below it. He held it out to Harry.  
  
Dumbledore took both men's hands in his and placed them together, so that the necklaces were touching. With a look at each of them, he spoke softly. "There is no magic in this world greater than that of love. It can either make you the happiest or the most despicable human in the world, depending on what you make of it. If your love for each other is pure, then I ask you both to repeat after me."  
  
He gave them a severe look, and they both looked at each other. With a nod from each, Dumbledore proceeded to say an incantation for them to repeat.  
  
When they had finished speaking, they felt a strange force rush through them. They looked down at the necklaces. Miraculously, the necklaces had merged together, and each now bore a symbol of a dragon and a stag intertwined together, with two unicorns below them.  
  
"Your love is pure indeed," Dumbledore said, his eyes a-glitter again. "You may now exchange vows before putting the necklaces on."  
  
With a smile, Harry began his first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The vows  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco, I spent all of last night trying to decide how I ever could have been lucky enough to have your love. You have my heart, my body, and my soul. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Ever since I boarded the train last year, I knew that all I wanted was to be with you. Now that I am, I don't know what I would do without you. All the trials of this world don't seem as hard when you're with me. I feel whole when I'm with you, and I want to stay that way forever. I know that we'll have our ups and downs, but we'll always get passed them. I love you, Draco, and I want to be with you until the end of time." Harry took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco had tears falling down his face, but he didn't care to wipe them away. "Harry, you're all I've ever wanted. You're my savior, and my love. Everything I am, you are too. I would be an idiot to want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever, until the world ends. And even then, we'll still be together amongst the stars. I'll never leave your side, and I only want you to do the same. I love you." Draco stopped and took Harry's hand in his. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."  
  
  
  
  
  
Their vows said, the two men turned back to Dumbledore, who bore the largest smile in the world. They smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said, "If you would both please place the necklaces onto one another."  
  
Simultaneously, Draco and Harry put the necklaces over each other's head. The pendants began to glow. That same rushing force flew through them again, and Harry could swear that he could feel his parents standing beside him. He knew that they were, in spirit form anyways. They would never miss the event of their son's wedding. Harry smiled, letting a few tears escape.  
  
"Well now," Dumbledore said, "I think the only thing now to do is proclaim it." He stopped and smiled at them, giving Harry a knowing look. "I now pronounce you united under the eyes of Merlin. You may kiss each other."  
  
As their lips met, the congregation exploded into cheers. From their place in the skies, Lily and James Potter embraced in joy. Their little boy had finally gotten married.  
  
  
  
After the wedding, Draco pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "Are you happy?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Why don't I show you?" Harry said, kissing Draco with all the love he could muster.  
  
"Well, I guess that settles everything!" Draco said, before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, and leading the way to their reception.  
  
Harry Potter was, once again, content with the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
